An alternate ending  Eclipse
by Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain
Summary: WARNING: Character death. I'm not a hater, but this is how I sometimes picture Eclipse to end. Edward is fighting Victoria, and Bella goes too far in her distraction. Oneshot - review! First Twilight fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I wasn't depressed while writing this. From the perspective of Edward. First Twilight fanfic, which is why I say this: If Edward is a bit OOC, bear with me, and just say so. Review!**

**This is an alternate ending to Eclipse. Angsty.**

It all started the day I met her. Her chocolate eyes, and strawberry scented hair, her pale porcelain skin, and the way she would delicately blush when I would look at her. In those days, she thought I hated her, and I thought she was sent from my own personal hell, to destroy me. She smelled simply mouthwatering.

When I went to Alaska, to Tanya and her family, in Carlisle's black Mercedes and a full tank, I felt cowardly, and decided to come back. She, Isabella Marie Swan, as she was then, was beautiful. She always had been, and always will be.

Everything was going great, at least until her 18th birthday, where everything was going to end. I was so naive, I should've known that this relationship we had could not last. Her clumsiness isn't what caused it. This time. A small, insignificant paper cut was all it would take to make Jasper lunge, and me too shove Bella out of the way, into a glass table.

I had to leave. I had no choice. We had no choice. I wouldn't let her life end... because of me. It was selfish enough to hold onto her for this long.

And so, when I came back, after 8 months of tortuous agony of feeling as though my non existent beating heart had been ripped out, put back in, then ripped out again, a never ending pain, Rosalie calls me up and says Bella has committed suicide; my whole world collapses.

I only see one choice, and a quote from long ago gets dredged up: _"You only provoke the Volturi if you want to die. Or, whatever it is we do." _That was me, all those months ago, when we were watching Romeo and Juliet.

When I went to the Volturi, they refused to kill me, and wanted me to join them. My thoughts turned to my adoptive family. No, I wouldn't join the Volturi, and so I refused. I'd have to provoke them. The Volturi.

Then, as I was stepping outside, I felt a familiar small body clash into my own, and I instinctively caught her, inhaling her scent. Bella. _"Don't! I'm alive, we're alive, but we have to get out." _The reunion kiss was so sweet, and everything then passed in a blur, until the fight. Bella's screaming, her pleading with the Volturi, Alice restraining her.

And then... we were alright again. For a while. We still had worries – or, rather, Bella had worries – but they were insignificant to us. Jacob and Bella shared a kiss, and Bella felt as though she were to blame, but I didn't really care about that. After all, she was only human, right? When Victoria came, everything collapsed upon us again.

Victoria and I were in a dance, Me preventing Victoria from reaching Bella, and Victoria trying to get through me.

Bella tried to distract Victoria, by slicing her arm, and I heard the inhaled gasp, and the blood rushing down to the ground.

She did it to give me the upper hand. It didn't work. It made me distracted, and I lost. Victoria didn't get to Bella though, because Jacob came in and started fighting Victoria, and I rushed to Bella's side, but she was already losing so much blood. She died, right there, in my arms. Out on the battle field, the fight was won, but the more severe one was lost.

Her last words were: "I love you... Edward. Tell Jacob sorry..." She died trying to kiss me one last time.

She was buried a week later, and, after the funeral, I didn't leave her grave for two months, not even to hunt.

My adoptive family had left me a day after her death, and Jacob blamed me for it all.

My world down spiralled, it all coming down as one.

I went back to the Volturi, and created a massacre in their city, and they killed me. Quick and fast. Painless.

But no matter how much pain they should've given me that day, it could never amount to the pain of losing Bella.

My one true love.

**Please review!**

**I don't think I got Edward right, so constructive stuff is useful. **

**;)**

**XxXAmethystXxX**


End file.
